


The day New York stood still

by onehetaliaotaku



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Historical Hetalia, Multi, September 11 Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehetaliaotaku/pseuds/onehetaliaotaku
Summary: September 11th was going to be just an average day for everyone. Go to the bi-annual world meeting, visit New York City, and then return home. That was until a shocking attack takes place and changes New York City's life forever. Attacks that cause her and America to fall into a coma and cause emotional turmoil for the nations who care for them.Once Alfred wakes up he realizes it's a race against time and a show of strength that will be needed to be able to awaken his little sister again. All because of the day that New York stood still.
Relationships: America (Hetalia)/Original Female Character(s), Germany (Hetalia)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	The day New York stood still

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is thehetaliaotaku and I wanted to create this story to honor and respect my uncle who died in the 9/11 terrorist attacks. I am not romanticizing these events because they should only be remembered and respected. The romantic relationship between both sets of characters was preexisting and is only part of the actual story (as you will indeed see). This is a story about how New York and America got back up on their feet again after the events of this day. If you get triggered easily by the mentions of these events or by anything that could take place in this story, it is highly suggested that you do not read it. For those of you who can handle the mentions of this event in history I thank you, for this is my way of expressing grief for my uncle every year as I do not have the money or resource to travel to the memorial.

New York City   
the UN center   
September 11th, 2001   
8:45 am

‘Thud!’ That was the first sound that was heard amongst the trill of voices in the main conference room as the speaker of the house, Liberty Jones-Beilschmidt, was presented by the human bailiff. He knew that he should’ve heeded her warnings, he should have paid more attention. The sounds of gasps echoed the room and then the shouting of one name that was echoed by each respective country.

“LIBERTY!!!!”

He was the first to be at her side, her brother would’ve been at her side as well, but only a minute later, he too fell to the ground in agony. This caused the collective panic of the Canadian, Frenchmen, and Englishman who had been there. Panic began to rise in the room as the voices drown out her cries of pain and her hyperventilating breaths.

“LIBERTY? LIEBE! PLEASE SPEAK TO ME!” Ludwig’s voice cried out as he kneeled down and lifted her head into his lap. He was trying to keep his voice calm, but there was panic there. He was fighting to stop the worried tears from falling as her blood began to spill out onto her teal colored blouse. He closed his eyes for only a moment before he reopened them and studied her body. He had to know where the blood was seeping from, he had to stop it before it was too late.

Suddenly her voice rang in his ears. It was haunting because of the amount of pain that she was in. “I-it hurts Lud… E-everything h-hurts!!!” Liberty cried, tears pouring from her now dull colored green eyes. She clung to him and tried to force herself to stay awake, a thought came to her mind that worried her. “W-where’s Alfred? W-where’s my brother? I-is he alright?” Liberty mumbled out as even more fear built within her.

9:02 am

Suddenly yet another wave of pain rammed into him as another wound opened up on his opposite side of his abdomen. He yelped out in pain, but he didn’t allow it to stop him from fighting Matthew, Gwen, and Arthur so that he could get back up onto his feet. Blood mixed with his own sweat dripped from his body as he stumbled to his knees. “Alfred! What are you doing you stubborn git!” Arthur snapped at him, his own voice laced with concern as he watched the American struggle.

Alfred slowly stumbled to his feet, a determined look shining in his blue eyes. “I have to get to Liberty, I have to know if she’s alright! She’s my little sister!” Alfred shouted, his voice a little gruff due to the overwhelming emotions that were coming over him. He too was fighting tears, trying to be strong.

Gwen groaned and shook her head. Though she agreed with Arthur that Alfred shouldn’t be trying to move, she had learned long ago to not mess with Alfred when he is determined to complete a goal. She knew it would only be a comfort to the American to know if New York was alive, besides it wouldn’t be a bad idea to have them both close to each other since she was the only medic at the moment. “Let him do it Arthur… someone turn on the news and tell us what’s happening” Gwen shouted over the noise and confusion.

Suddenly the loud noise of the multiple voices of the other countries ceased when the German shouted at the top of his lungs. “EVERYONE SHUT UP! SIT JOUR ASSES DOWN UND LISTEN, ZHIS IS NOT HELPING AMERICA OR NEW YORK!”

Every country besides Canada, France, Germany and England sat down in their respective seats. After everyone grew quiet again, the Russian in the room quickly did as Gwen had asked and turned on the large television. He tuned the television to CNN news and the headline scrawled across the screen: BREAKING NEWS – PLANE CRASHES INTO THE WORLD TRADE CENTER TOWER.

The countries looked on in horror as they saw the World Trade Center North Tower burning, the smoke billowing from its northeastern side. As Liberty heard this, she began to sob in agony like she never had before.

About five minutes later blood was coming from the other side of Liberty’s abdomen. “Libby? Libby! Are you alright? It’s me Al, it’s gonna be alright” Alfred murmured as his weakened form hunched over her and Ludwig. He was having trouble standing himself, but was a bit less worried knowing that he could be next to his little sister. He couldn’t hold himself up much longer though, within in a few minutes he collapsed onto the floor next to her. Alfred’s body was also bleeding profusely by this time.

“ALFRED!!!” Gwen cried and quickly came to his side. She swiped at her eyes, she refused to worry now and she refused to show any emotion except the ones that she needed to be a doctor. “Francis get me a medical kit, there should be an emergency one on the back wall! Arthur get me a bowl of warm water! Ludwig place pressure to Liberty’s wounds to stop the bleeding! Matthew you come and do the same for Alfred!” Gwen barked. Each other countries that she ordered did not hesitate. Francis and Arthur raced off as quickly as possible while Matthew and Ludwig helped her try and slow the bleeding. “Ivan what’s the report? What’s happening to them?” Gwen asked trying to stay calm and keep her own breathing in check.

“It’s not good Doctor, it appears that a plane has crashed into both of the World Trade Center buildings…The news was calling it an accident, but I believe otherwise” The Russian reported as the other countries continued to watch the news report and the headlines that scrawled across the screen.

When Arthur and Francis returned they both began to aid Gwen in performing first aid procedures on both the American and the New Yorker. As they were stabilized the bleeding situation and began to wrap Liberty’s large gashes, the sound of her begging could be heard. “No…please no! Don’t do it…don’t jump…please!”

Alfred was echoing her, he held a hand to his ear and winced. He was hearing the screams of everyone who was trying to escape with their lives, the blares of all of the sirens, everything. America could hear everything. Soon Alfred’s tone changed completely as another important thought crossed his mind. “G-Gwen…p-president…president…” Alfred mumbled as Arthur bandaged Alfred’s leg that also had a large gash in it.

“Right, don’t worry Alfred, I’ll make sure that he’s safe” Gwen promised and then she looked at Francis, Matthew, Arthur and Ludwig. “Take care of them both for a few minutes please, I need to check in with President Bush to make sure that he is safe from harm” Gwen added and then she slowly got to her feet.

“Don’t vorry Doctor, ve’ve got zhis” Ludwig affirmed and held Liberty closer to keep her still while Matthew continued to wrap up Liberty’s wounds and clean her up. 

No one had time to think as another scream was ripped from Liberty’s lips and yet another gash was created on her body.

“Russia Vhat is happening now?” Ludwig asked as he raced to put his opposite hand on the new gash that was forming.

Russia had been studying the footage and then he went quickly to the wall map that was closest to the main doorway. He then turned towards Germany with a stern and grave look. This caused a shiver to run down the spines of most of the other countries in the room. For they knew that Russia didn’t give a look like that very often. “It appears that the south tower to the world trade center was hit by an airplane as well. As I have said, this was not an accident. Someone is looking to attack Alfred and Liberty. If we don’t get to the safe room in this facility soon then more of us could be in imminent danger” Russia spoke, his voice cool and calm as he turned back around and scanned the map again.

“I do agree with Russia on the fact that the rest of us need to get to the safe room, but we need to find a way to get Alfred and Liberty to a Hospital. There isn’t much more that Gwen can do here as this building was not equipped for this kind of situation…” Arthur added to Ivan’s statement and quickly raced to clean Alfred’s newly opened wound.

“Libby? Liebling? LIBERTY!!!!” Germany’s voice rang out as Liberty began to feel herself falling into the blackness of nothingness. His voice was the last voice that she heard before the world around her faded completely to black.

**September 14 th, 2001 **

_A few days later…_

The German was so used to the sound of the incessant beeping noises that he didn’t really know the difference in them anymore. The pristine white room had been his only vision for the last two and a half days and he was left to his own devices. The only time he would have the ability to escape from that was when Gwen and her human nurses came to check and do their hourly duties or when other nations would come and visit. Out of those it seemed that the three that came to visit the most was France, England, and Canada.

It was about the time for the sun to begin to rise over the forever changed skyline when Ludwig heard the new sound coming from the opposite side of the room. At first, he didn’t pay any mind to it, but then his gut told him to take a look at his brother in law and make sure that he was alright.

The German poked his head through the curtain that separated Alfred and Liberty’s beds and saw the familiar shine of blue irises blinking at him. “Alfred?” Ludwig asked, his voice a little raspy from not using it in almost two days.

When he got a small nod in response, Ludwig raced to the nurse’s button to call the nurse’s station. “Hello? How may I help you?” asked the female voice on the other side of the speaker.

“Ja…um Jou may vant to get Doctor Hallifax – Jones down here immediately…one of zhe patients has avakened from zheir coma” Ludwig said calmly as he could. He found himself feeling relief washing over him at the sight of seeing Alfred wake up again.

“Right away sir” The Nurse answered and then manually shut off the alarm system’s incessant ringing.

A few minutes later Gwen’s frantic knocking was heard on the other side of the door. Ludwig jumped up and quickly opened the door for her. The first words to come out of her mouth was “Which one is it?”

Ludwig moved to the side to reveal Alfred laying in the bed with his eyes open and a hand stretched over his pounding forehead. With this Gwen quickly walked over to his bedside and immediately checked his vitals.

Alfred blinked a few moments to focus his vision. When he saw that it was his wife tending to him he didn’t hold back, but instead he pulled her down almost on top of him to give her one of the biggest bear hugs that he could. Gwen couldn’t contain her emotions anymore and just broke into a mixed of sobs and laughs.

“Easy Gwen, it’s ok now. I’m Ok” Alfred whispered holding his wife closer and weakly rubbed her back. He then placed a soft kiss to her temple and rested his head on her shoulder. She always seemed to make his pain go away, as he placed his forehead on her shoulder his pounding headache began to fade.

Gwen had to rest there for a moment to recapture her bearings, she was just happy that Alfred was alive, but as she made that realization another one hit her. What about Liberty? Gwen slowly pulled away from Alfred and looked at him for a moment, as she did this, Alfred to realized the same fear.

Alfred stretched a little and then pulled himself up so that he was sitting up. “Al what are you doing?” Gwen asked a little more concerned now. When Alfred didn’t answer her and instead pulled himself to the edge of the bed she placed a hand on his shoulder. “Alfred, you just woke up from a coma with major injuries, do you really think getting up like this is the best thing to do?” Gwen asked hoping that she would convince him to lie back down.

Alfred grunted in slight pain and slight annoyance. He was the god damn United States of America and nothing was going to stop him from seeing his poor little sister. He brushed off Gwen’s question and slowly stumbled to his feet. He took a baby step or two at first so that he could regain feeling in his legs.

Once he regained the feeling in his legs, Alfred trudged over to Liberty’s bedside. He glanced up to see a concerned and protective German at the other side of the bed. “Hey Lud, any sign of life?” Alfred asked softly and then he gently ran a hand across Liberty’s hair line and pushed some of her hair away from her face.

“Other zhan zhe heart monitor und zhe movement of her chest, nein” Ludwig answered gently squeezing Liberty’s hand in his own.

Alfred studied the German’s face for a moment. The fellow nation looked exhausted as he had dark bags under his eyes. He also looked as if he had been crying, Alfred mentally noted tear track stains on Ludwig’s cheeks. Alfred knew how serious this was now. He knew that Germany didn’t cry very often, hell the last time the American had ever seen Germany openly cry was when the allies had taken him to a god forsaken place to make a point to him.

From then on, Alfred had shown sympathy for him. This sympathy only grew when he realized how much Liberty loved the German. His brave little sister risked her life for the German that was now at her bedside. It took him forever to realize why she would do such a thing, but now seeing how sorrowed and lost the German was, it made him realize that she had made a good decision choosing him.

“Who do you think would have done such a horrible thing to Libby?” Gwen asked her husband as she came over with two chair and forced the American nation to sit down in one.

Alfred looked over at Gwen for a moment and shook his head. “I’m unsure Gwen, the thing is, they wouldn’t be attacking her. They were trying to get to me…I feel like Liberty was just a casualty because of the World Trade Center,” Alfred explained to his wife and then he sat down in one of the chairs.

“Zhen to jour knowledge do jou know of anyzhing zhat jou did to provoke anyone into doing zhis? Mein Cornflover almost got killed because of zhose bastards!” Germany exclaimed and shot an icy glare over to the American.

“Not that I am aware of Germany, I don’t think I’ve done anything wrong recently. Look I believe this has to be part of the War we all have been facing on terrorist groups thus far. Terrorist groups are everywhere and they will attack larger countries that they believe are the most powerful,” Alfred said as he looked down at the sleeping body of his sister. Although Alfred felt a nerve pulled when Germany made him feel like he didn’t do enough for Liberty. “LISTEN HERE YOU KRAUT! SHE’S MY SISTER, YOU DON’T THINK I FEEL GUILTY ENOUGH WITH KNOWING THAT SHE’S IN THIS COMA BECAUSE OF ME? YOU’RE DEAD WRONG TO ASSUME THAT! LIBERTY MEANS THE WORLD TO ME AND I WOULD GLADLY TAKE HER PLACE IF I COULD. DON’T YOU FORGET THAT FOR ONE SECOND,” Alfred yelled, he was seething now and it caused Ludwig to lean away from him. The German knew by now not to mess with the American, especially after watching the devastation of poor Japan.

SLAP!

Suddenly both nations were rubbing a cheek. Gwen had used a slapping spell to calm them both down and bring the two men back to reality. “Fighting and arguing is not going to wake Liberty up any faster, in fact it may do worse on her to know that you two are fighting!” Gwen snapped causing both male countries to cower.

“Yes Doctor,” the two said in unison and then they both went back to worrying over Liberty.

From the commotion, the three had not heard the knock on the door at first. A male voice on the other side of the door said “Тупой американец. Доктор Галифакс, могу я войти” (Stupid American. Doctor Hallifax, may I come in?). Gwen jumped a little and then quickly ran to the door.

Alfred looked slightly offended and gave Gwen a confused look. “Why is he here?” Alfred asked. He wasn’t answered right away as Gwen opened the door and let the Russian inside. “C’mon Gwen, you let the commie in?” Alfred asked earning a glare from his wife.

“да she did, got a problem with that hot shot? After all I don’t have to be helping you collect intel, but I care about Liberty so I decided to give a helping hand” The Russian shot back making Alfred even more confused.

Gwen chuckled a little at Alfred’s confusion and patted Russia on the shoulder. “Ivan has been helping behind the scenes to figure out what happened that day,” Gwen explained and then went to check on Liberty’s vitals.

“I told you Alfred as I told everyone that day, it was no accident that the world trade center was hit by two planes. My intel suggests a specific terrorist group that we believe is responsible, but we are unsure as of yet,” Ivan stated and then slipped Alfred a piece of paper before turning to Germany. “She’ll be ok да? Liberty is a tough cookie Ludwig” The Russian said trying to be at least a little comforting to the German. He then pulled a freshly picked sunflower out of his tan coat and gently rested it on her beside table. “Just a gift for a special friend. I hope that she wakes up soon,” Ivan added showing sympathy for Liberty.

Gwen looked at the three nations and nodded softly. “Still don’t know when she’ll wake up, but she should wake up. Her body is still healing scars and internal injuries, but at some point she will wake up again. I’m glad this American knuckle head finally woke up though, it confirms my hope for Liberty,” Gwen stated and she gently stuck Liberty with a special serum filled needle, a healing tonic of sorts for nations.

“I wish there was a way to wake her up faster so that I know she’ll be ok. She’s my sister and I can’t bear to watch her suffer like this,” Alfred replied to that, his brows furrowed a little.

“There’s only one way we can Alfred. Like every nation who has ever had a natural disaster and went into a coma for it, the only thing we can do is to raise the moral of her people,” Gwen stated and then ruffled Alfred’s hair.

An idea hit Alfred like a semitruck in that moment. He knew what he had to do, but he needed the permission from his boss first. “Gwen can you get President Bush here? I need to ask his permission in order to do something,” Alfred asked his wife, his eyes bright with excitement now.

“I can get you a phone and let you call to see if he can be here, I believe he’s in New York as it is Alfred. Why? What are you planning to do?” Gwen asked her husband as she felt her pager go off again.

“I’m going to raise the moral of all of the people in America, I’m going to show those terrorist bastards that they can’t destroy the United States of America, and I’m going to wake my little sister up again,” Alfred answered quickly standing up. He grew a little woozy and was tumbling down when Russia caught him and carried him back over to his respective bed.

“You better rebuild your strength while you wait for him then America,” Russia said and then proceeded to tuck the American into his bed.


End file.
